Now I Know
by HanoonAli
Summary: After her mother's death and her father's disappearance, Alex Stevens learns the mysterious truth about all the supernatural creatures out in the world. What will happen when she moves to Beacon Hills and meets her old buddies Stiles Stilinski and Scott Mccall. My first fanfiction! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction, hope you like it and I'd love to hear all the positives and negatives comments you have to say, Hopefully it will only make me a better writer so Thanks in advance!**

**Any suggestions for the story would be much appreciated too!**

**Hope you enjoy :D!**

I had just turned 17 years old and I have no one to celebrate it with, I lost my parents 3 months ago due to supernatural events that took place in a stupid town called beacon hills, and that's not all, I just got expelled from school because of some girl that decided to get on my nerves..

The Stilinski's were my last resort but I felt like I was intruding, Mr. Stilinski and his son Stiles had no idea about what had happened to my dad, obviously they knew that my mom was murdered because she was working with Mr. Stilinski the sherrif of Beacon Hills but they had no idea that my dad went to get his revenge for his wife and never came back.

So here I was standing infront of my-sold-house right now, holding my dad's emergency phone dialing Mr. Stilinski's phone number, I never really depended on anyone else. Before my dad took off, he gave me his and mom's diary, he said that the diary will explain everything that happened to mom and everything that they've been hiding from me all those years and it sure did do it's job in explaining!

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice and I realized that I have already dialed the Sherrif's number.

"Stevens, Is everything okay?" Sherrif seemed immidietly worried about my dad..

"Hey Sherrif, It's Alex" I tried to sound casual but it just hurt too much, all the saddness, agriness and the guilt.. No especially the guilt, maybe if I had known before, maybe if I just noticed the signs, the guns, the secrets.. maybe I could've helped dad or even mom for that matter!

The sherrif seemed to notice that something was up because he sighed and asked "Are you okay Alex? where's your dad? let me talk to him".

My dad and I used to fight a lot when mom was away working in Beacon Hills, we had different opinions about everything so I used to call the Sherrif and complain about it and he would invite me to their house to spend the weekend until I had to go back for school..

"Yea, yea everything's okay, I just.. I.. it's been a long time and I wondered if I could visit you guys" I wasn't lying or anything, it had been a long time, I'm simply just not telling the truth about everything because I have no idea if the Sherrif knows about supernatural creatures roaming around in Beacon Hills or not and I was sure he's going to find me crazy and hang the phone up..

"Oh yea! for sure, your most welcome! we will be waiting!" The Sherrif replied happily and then the phone call was over..

I didn't have a car, I hated cars so I convinced mom to buy me a motor bike which is pretty cool.. My dad hated it, he said it doesn't suit a girl to drive a motor bike but I didn't think so, I loved it and I'm going to drive it for the rest of my life.

I lived in Boston which was just 7 miles away from Beacon Hills so I took some of my stuff and looked at myself in the mirror (well my motorbike side way mirror) .. I looked horrible, my brown hair was messed up and I had bags under my hazel eyes.. I took out a comb and straighened my hair out and headed on the road..

It took me 15-20 minutes to reach Beacon hills with the long stop that I made at a market to buy something to eat.. I saw the lights from the Stilinski's house, they were waiting for me and it made me feel overwhelmed but scared, I didn't want to explain what happened, I'm afraid of breaking down..

I rang the bell and heard someone's footsteps running towards the door and openning it, I didn't even have a chance to look at him when he hugged me hard..

"Stiles..Can't..Breathe.." he immidietly let go of me and rubbed the back of his neck, I laughed and hugged him hard, that's when I saw that Scott was there too.. Oh how I've missed these two!

"Scott!" I ran towards him and pulled him into a hug and I heard Stiles making a loud noise, Scott and I turned to look at him and he raised his eyebrows at me and said "So now you miss Scott more than me?"

"Don't be such a baby Stiles, you know I missed you two equally.. now grow up" I smirked at him and that's when the sherrif came to the door "Hey boys, how about you let her actually get in the house huh?" the boys nodded and we went to the living room, Stiles took my stuff to the guest room and asked Scott for help so they both went upstairs and I knew it was coming..

"So Alex, where's your dad?" he tried to seem casual and act unworried but it was written all over his face and that made me give a sad smile but I decided I should tell him the truth, him out of all people should know, he might be able to help too.

"Honestly.. I don't know sherrif.."

Sherrif looked surprised for a second but he got his composure back "Why don't you start from the beginning?" and that's when Stiles and Scott walked into the living room and I sighed.. "I'll tell you all together, it'd be easier" I smiled at the sherrif and he nodded and motioned for the boys to take a seat..

"Well.. when my mom.. passed away..two months ago, dad couldn't handle it so before three days.. He came to Beacon Hills seaking revenge" I took a deep breath "He left and.. well he didn't come back and I didn't know what to do except do as he told me, he said sell the house, find someone you trust and ask them for help so here I am"

I decided not to mention the diary to the sherrif, not yet at least.. Stiles and Scott will be more open minded about it I guessed..

Nobody said a word for a while but then the sherrif sighed and said "Don't worry, I'll be looking for him" He smiled and I smiled back, he got up and he was about to go to his room but I decided to warn him someway "Hey sherrif..uh.. just be careful" he smiled and nodded and disappeared to his room..

"So how about you tell us the whole story now?" Scott said putting a serious face and Stiles nodded beside him..

"My dad.. before he left, he gave me this" I threw the Diary at them "he told me that it will explain what really happened to mom and what I needed to know to survive out in this world"

Scott and Stiles exchanged looks, worried looks and I was confused then Stiles asked "So you know what happened to your mom?" I nodded and their eyes went wide, they opened the book and started to read everything about werewolves, Kanima's, alpha's, banshee's, druids and so much more..

"We already know Alex" Stiles sighed and I looked even more confused.. "What do you mean you already know Stiles?" and that's when he looked at Scott and nodded and Scott's eyes turned yellow and I looked at him with wide eyes and mouthed 'what!' to Stiles and Stiles sighed again and said "Scott here, was bitten and he's a werewolf now so yea we know, and we know what happened to your mom too"..

Well, I didn't see that one coming..

**I'll be posting chapter two as soon as I'm able to do so stay tuned :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I finished chapter two really fast and I'm happy about it!**

**ENJOOOOY :D!**

Stiles and Scott told me the whole story with Matt and Jackson being the kanima that killed my mom but he had no control over it and now he's a werewolf that moved to London.

I was trying to wrap my head around everything and I blinked several times "What about you?" they both looked at me confused "Stiles, what about you?" he smiled and then replied as calmly as possible "I'm perfectly human like you Alex, don't worry" I nodded and the room grew silent for a second before Scott's phone started ringing.

He looked at Stiles with worried eyes "It's Derek, I gotta take this" he walked away leaving me and Stiles alone.

"Look I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before but -" I cut him off "It's okay, I get it" he smiled apologitcally.

"Derek's calling a pack meeting right now Stiles" Stiles stood up without arguing and followed Scott to the door.

"Hey, you should come meet the pack" Scott said while smiling, it felt wrong like it was some kind of prank because Scott and Stiles had this evil smile plastered on their faces but I wasn't going to back down this easily.

"Okay" I said and followed them to Stiles jeep but I changed my mind instantly and went by myself on my motorbike.

We stopped in front of a really creepy old building that had only on windown where the lights were actually open.. I followed them up the stairs and we stood infront of a door, Stiles was about to open the door when I held his arm, he looked at me confused "I.. your alpha is he okay with me being here?" I wasn't sure that he would be happy considering he doesn't even know me, Stile's grin grew even bigger "Derek would be fine with it, he's the happiest person on earth, don't worry!" Stiles said obviously he was being sarcastic, Scott rolled his eyes but he still had a small smile on his face.

We walked in the room and Scott closed the door, I didn't know that there would be that many people in here and before I got to ask or even introduce myself, I was slammed back against the door and a small "ouch" escaped my lips.

I opened my eyes to see a guy with green eyes, he was wearing a badass leather jacket and he had me pinned agains the door without even trying hard but he was looking at Stiles and Scott and oh boy he looked mad.

"Stiles. Scott. WHO the hell is this?!" Derek pointed at me and Scott realized it was enough and that he had pissed the big bad wold enough "Derek, let her go, she's a friend" Derek turned and locked his eyes with mine.

"Alex.. My name is Alex Stevens" and wow that was a bad move because his hold on me got even tighter and he looked even more mad, he and looked at Scott "You brought a freaking hunter to my loft!" I looked at him not understanding but he continued "Her stupid father tried to kill me and her mom got what she deserved! I'm not trusting her! No way!"

I felt anger starting to build up inside of me, he just called my dad stupid and that my mom deserved what she got! I felt the tears in my eyes, I slapped him all of a sudden and he let go of me surprised, I got in his personal space "look tough guy! I don't know you and you don't know shit about me! My mom.. No.. Nobody deserves to die okay! and I'm not a freaking hunter so get your freaking facts right you jerk!" and with that I went and took a seat next to Stiles.

Everbody thought that I would storm out but I wasn't going to do what Derek wanted all along so yeah I'm going to stay.

Stiles pointed at a gorgeous girl, she had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes, she wore a lovely short dress "That's Lydia Martin" he said "She's a banshee and she's my girlfriend" he looked really proud of himself.

Then he pointed at the next girl in line, she had brown hair and light brown eyes, she wore jeans and a shirt with a lovely jacket on top "That's Allison Argent" he then pointed at a tall guy with curly brown hair and blue eyes "Isaac Lahey's girlfriend.. She's a hunter and he's a werewolf" they looked really adorable together.

Stiles moved on to the last boy and girl, the boy was really huge and masculin, he didn't look like the type that talks a lot, besides him was a blonde girl and she was really beautiful "That's Boyd and Erica" I smiles at all of them and then Stiles looked at me with a smirk on his face "and well you met our sourwolf, Derek Hale" Derek was still mad but he rolled his eyes at Stiles and that's when I heard footsteps from the stairs that lead to the next floor.

Scott sighed "That's Peter, Derek's psychotic uncle" I looked at Peter who had a wide grin despite what Scott just said about him "Nice to meet you" He said "Alex was it?" I nodded.

"To the more serious stuff now, there's an alpha pack in town and we need to lay low" everyone in the room nodded but there was something else that Derek was hiding but I decided to ask him when everyone left.

He was hiding something and I had a feeling that it wasn't good news.

**Please review! I'd love to get suggestions because I still don't know where I'm going with this story but I have some idea's in mind!**

**Thank you in advance!**


End file.
